New Guardians
by Shadow MicNight
Summary: It's been years since all the Kids have grown up and become adualts. Now it's their kids turn to take care of the responsabilities of Guardians of the school.


The Story

One day at Seiyo Elementary school Ai Fujisaki and her friends Kegome Tsukiyumi and Koji Souma were on their way to school but Ai had two more people with her, her little sisters Nozomi and Azomi. The only reason why she was bringing her two 3 year old sisters to school with was because it was the nanny's day off and Ai was perfectly fine with that. Ai was usually the last person of the group to show up at school. Today was the only day that she showed up at the exact time Kagome and Koji did.

"Kagome! Koji! Wait for us!" Ai shouted to them. They turned around.

"Ai, Nozomi, Azomi. Hi." Kagome said with a huge smile.

"Hi Kagome." Nozomi said with a happy tone of excitement.

"Hi Koji." Azomi said with a squeak.

"Hey kid." Said Koji messing up her hair.

"Guys you know how we wanted to see what our parents were like when they were our age." Ai said while they were walking in to the gate of the school.

"Yeah." Koji and Kagome said now carrying Nozomi and Azomi.

"I think I found a way to see that." She said smiling.

"Really how?" Kagome asked.

"I wrote a spell but I'm a little worried."

"Why?" Koji asked

"Well for one thing personal gain and it's a three person spell."

"What!" Kagome was shocked.

"Let me guess that's where these two come in." Koji said propping up Azomi a bit.

"Exactly, class is starting we'll talk later." Ai said taking her sisters to her seat with her.

After school they were right out side the royal garden.

"Ok, Nozomi take Kagome's hand and Azomi take Koji's." Ai said holding onto the twin's hands. They took their hands.

"Now remember what we practiced last night?" Ai asked.

"Yeah." The twins said.

"Ok then let's say it together now and see if it works."

"Ok."

"A time for everything and to everything its place. Move us through time and space. From now until it ends. Then erase all that was said. As we then descend." Ai, Nozomi, and Azumi said at once. They waited and waited and decided that it didn't work. They got up and started to head in to the royal garden. Then the ground shook they all fell. Koji hit his head on a rock. Kagome landed on her behind. Ai landed on her stomach with Nozomi and Azomi on her back.

"Ouch my neck. Is everyone all right?" Koji asked.

"We're fine." Said the twins.

"I'm fine other than my back hurting from them landing on me. Could you get off me now please?" Ai said.

"Owwwwwwwwww my butt hurts." Kagome whined.

"Oh, you poor baby." Ai said sarcastically.

"No arguing you two." Koji said standing up. They stood up and walk into the royal garden. When they got in Ai stopped in place. Then they all saw what she was staring at. Ai picked up Nozomi and Koji picked up Azomi then Nozomi grabbed Kagome and they ran.

"Who are those guys?" The blond boy inside the royal garden asked.

"I don't know but why don't we find them and ask?" The brown haired boy suggested.

The gang stopped at the covered bench where they usually hung out before school.

"That was so weird one of them looked like my dad." Koji said pacing.

"One of the girls looked like my mom Koji." Kagome said holding on to Nozomi.

"Well, your lucky there were two in there that looked like our parents." Ai said taking the ribbon out of her long purple hair setting it down on the bench.

"Hey you!" One of the kids of the gang charging at them yelled.

"Run." Ai yelled letting Koji carry Azomi as Kagome carried Nozomi.

"Hey, wait come back!" She yelled again.

"Hmmm" A purple haired boy said picking up the ribbon.

"What is it Nagi?" The pink haired girl asked.

"This ribbon," He said holding it up. "It's Nadeshiko's."

"How did it get here Nadeshiko's in Europe isn't she?" The girl asked.

"She is and I don't know I'll just hold on to it for now." He said. They continued their search of the mystery gang. While the others went a head Nagi still holding the ribbon pulled out another ribbon that looked exactly the same as the other.

_How could she have this it's not possible._ He thought putting the other ribbon back and catching up to the others.

The gang ran to their 6th grade class room and sat down in their seats.

"That was close." Kagome said leaning back in her chair.

"That's for sure. Now keep it down if they come looking for us in here we'll have to run again." Ai said in a quiet tone. Koji then heard some chatter down the hall and took a quick peek out and his head shot back in and he gently shut the door.

"They're coming." Koji said in a panicked whisper.

"Ok out the window Koji, Kagome grab the twins." Ai said softly.

"What are you crazy? We're on the second floor." Kagome argued.

"Look who's talking. Did height stop you from jumping out the window of your room on the third floor of your house?" Ai argued back.

"Good point lets go." Kagome said picking up Nozomi.

"Ok ready." Ai said as they stood on the outside edge of the window. "Go!" They jump but as they did they shut the windows behind them.

"I'm tired let's go back to the royal garden." Kagome said wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"I agree." Ai said

"I third that. Let's go." Koji said. After walking to the royal garden, they sat down in their chairs, Ai in the Ace's chair, Koji in the Jack's chair, and Kagome in the Queen's chair.

"What are you doing in my chair?" Nagi, a girl with brown hair, and a girl with orange hair asked.

"Your chairs? These are our chairs we're the guardians." Ai said.

"But that's not possible we're the guardians." The orange haired one argued.

"Huddle." Ai said to her friends.

"What is it Ai?" Koji asked while they were huddled.

"I know where we are now." Ai said cringing.

"Finally where are we?" Koji asked.

"Um, the past the spell worked, but there's one problem."

"Oh and what would that be." Kagome asked.

"There's a twenty four hour time limit and we will be home at exactly two tomorrow."

"What!" They yelled at once.

"Keep your voices down. We can't tell them we are from the future or too much about the future."

"But can't we tell our parents?" Kagome asked with puppy eyes.

"Not until the end." Ai clarified.

"Where are we gonna stay for the night? Our houses haven't even been built yet." Koji pointed out.

"We have to stay with the parent the same gender as us for the night and we will tell only them our secret for now."

"Ok." Koji and Kagome agreed.

"Oh and we know exactly who you are." Ai said as the got out of the huddled.

"Oh and who are we." Challenged the Brown haired boy.

"Well the girl with the orange hair is Rima Marshiro. The girl with pink hair is Amu Hinamori. The girl with brown hair is Yaya Yuki. The blond boy is Tadase Hotori. The boy with purple hair is Nagihiko Fujisaki older twin brother of Nadeshiko Fujisaki. And you are Kukai Souma." Ai said leaning on her hand.

"Wow you do know who we are." Said Kukai. Than Nagi held up the ribbon and Ai saw it immediately.

"Hey that's my ribbon." Ai said standing up.

"No it's not this is my sisters ribbon." Nagi said matter-o-factly.

"No it's mine and it's very special to me. It took me forever to earn the right to wear that ribbon. Now please give it back." Ai pleaded afraid of what her father would think if she had lost it.

"Alright, here." Nagi said holding out the ribbon. Ai ran to get the ribbon. She held out her hand and Nagi dropped it into her hand.

"Thank you Fujisaki-Kun." Ai said with a polite bow.

"You're welcome." Nagi said.

"Now back to business. We are the guardians and if you don't believe me check the tag on my royal cape." Ai said holding out her red guardian's cape, Rima took it.

"It's the real deal." She said handing the cape back to Ai.

"The reason we're here is because we were going to have our guardians meeting but now that you're here we would like to say something… Mashiro-san…" Ai said.

"Hinamori-san…" Kagome said.

"Souma-kun…" Koji said.

"May we speak to you outside?" They all asked at once.

"Sure." They said.

"Come on girls." Ai said to Nozomi and Azomi.

They gang led each one of them to a different spot.

"Mashiro-san may I stay at your house tonight?" Ai asked turning bright red and holding the twins hands tightly.

"I don't know my parents might get mad if I do." Rima said feeling extremely bad about it.

"Please we have no where else to go." Ai said pulling the twins close to her.

"What do you mean don't you live in town with family?"

"Well yes… sort of… it's hard to explain"

"I think I can keep up."

"Ok well we're from the future." Ai said just taking a shot at it.

Rima burst out laughing Ai just shook her head knowing that she would do that.

"Right no seriously tell me."

"Just did. The truth is my house hasn't even been built yet."

"Oh."

"Please you're my idol in the future you're so successful and cool."

"Ok but how will I explain this to my parents?"

"Leave that to me." She said with a beautiful smile. "Thank you Mashiro-san."

"Call me Rima." She said smiling too.

"Ok Rima."

Thing we're going the somewhat the same with Koji.

"I know this is going to sound totally insane, but can I stay at your house tonight." He asked waiting to get shot down.

"Maybe, why?"

"Well I don't have anywhere to stay."

"What do you mean what about with your family?"

"Well that's complicated."

"I can manage."

"Ok they are back in my own time."

"What?"

"I'm from the future."

"Right and I'm rich."

"Not now no but you will. You're my idol. Famous soccer coach, and of the best team in Japan."

"Ok I believe you sure my mom won't care."

"Thanks Souma-kun."

"It's Kukai, dude."

"Kay Kukai."

Let's see how thing are going with Kagome.

"May I spend the night at your house Hinamori-san?"

"No you can stay at your own house can't you?"

"Not really they're not in this town yet."

"What do you mean 'yet'?"

"I mean my house hasn't been built yet and my family is in the house."

"Ok you lost me."

"I'm from the future and you are my idol then so famous so creative."

"Wow so why and how did you get to this time."

"Well we aren't really sure so please may I?"

"Ok sure."

"Thank you Hinamori-san."

"You can call me Amu."

"Ok Amu."

Soon they meet back up in front.

"Kagome, Koji did you tell them?"

"Yeah we did they know the secret and are going to keep it, right?"

They all nod and get back inside the royal garden to just talk and learn more about them. After the meeting the seven of them were walking together.

"Hey it's the park. We love hanging out here." Ai said running in the fenced area. Kagome, Koji, Amu, Rima, Kukai, Nozomi, and Azomi fallowed close behind.

"Hey guys ready Kagome wanna help?"

"Sure." Kagome said jumping up on the stand next to Ai.

"Bala-Balance." They said together.

"You guys like that gag?" Rima asked.

"Yeah it's my mother's favorite." Ai said blushing.

"It's my favorite too." Rima said with a smile.

Later at Rima's house there was some trouble.

"Rima, who is this?" Said Rima's mother.

"This is Ai mom; she was planning to stay the night."

"She can't if her parents don't know, and it's too sudden." Said her father.

"Rima watch the twins please," Ai said. "Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro I know that you guys have been fighting since Rima was nearly kidnapped, and I know how you feel. A while ago my little sisters where almost kidnapped, and the nanny walked in the house for a second and a man was pulling one of them into his car. I was lucky enough to get there in time and grab her. For a while I blamed the nanny for it, but really I was mad at myself I thought it was my fault that they where almost kidnapped, and I still feel that way. That's how I know how you feel."

"She can stay just for tonight." Rima's mother said with the agreement from her father.

"Oh Rima can I borrow some P.J.'s." Ai asked as they got to the room.

"No way that's where I draw the line." Rima said as the twins climbed onto her bed.

"Oh come on please I promise I'll fit."

"Still no."

"Oh come on the twins have a pair and I can't sleep in my uniform."

"Fine," Rima said pulling out a pair of P.J.s. "Here."

"Thanks Rima. Come on girls."

After a while Nozomi and Azomi came out but Ai still had to change.

"See I told you I would fit." She said as she came out.

"Welcome."

"Hey watch this." Ai said as she started to do a weird dance.

"Where did you learn that?" Rima asked a little mad.

"My mom, who my little sister look like, taught me it she made it up."

"But I made that up, does that mean…"

Ai smiled sweetly hoping she'd figure it out.

"Oh my god they do look like me," Rima said holding the twins close. "You must look like your father."

"I do mom. Freaked out yet?"

"Not really, and I probably should. Shouldn't I?"

"Yeah you should."

Meanwhile Kagome and Amu were at Amu's house, and Kagome had changed into a pair of pajamas.

"Thanks for letting me borrow a pair of P.J.s Amu."

"You are very welcome."

"You're little sis is cute."

"Thanks, but Ami can be a total pain."

"It's sort of weird my. Mom has a younger sister named Ami."

"Wow how far apart are they?"

"Nine years."

"Hey just like me and… I'm your mom aren't I?"

"Yep you are mom."

OK That's weird let's see what's happening with Kukai and Koji.

"You're pretty good at soccer kid." Kukai said fighting to get the ball from Koji.

"Thanks my dad taught me every thing I know, him being the coach of the best team in Japan, and all." Koji said a little disappointed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is my mom's a famous singer so things tend to get hectic." He said as he got the ball away from Kukai and scoring his third goal.

"Wow this time I'll getcha." He said scoring his first goal.

"Wow you did it now you're gonna get it." Koji said grabbing the ball and running to the goal, but Kukai jumped right up in front of him.

"Golden victory shoot!" Koji said kicking the ball past Kukai into the goal.

"Hey that's my thing."

"Really well my dad made that move up and taught it too me when I was old enough." He said brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Wait a minute does that mean I'm your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Boy's time to come in." Said Mrs. Soama.

"Alright mom."

"Dude do you need a pair of P.J.'s?" Kukai ask as they got into his room.

"Yeah I do. Do you mind if I barrow a pair?"

"Not at all kid." He said throughing a pair at Koji.

"Thanks man." He said as they started to change.

Ok back to Rima and Ai. Ai's phone started to ring.

"Wow I even have bars in the past. Hello?"

"Hey I gotta tell you something." Kagome said on the other end.

"Go ahead then Kagome." Ai said warily.

"I sorta spilled who my mom was to Amu."

"Don't worry I spilled too."

"You did?" She said shock dripping from her voice.

"Yeah I did and go ahead and tell Amu who mine and Koji parents are."

"Ok I will then."

"I'll call Koji and ask him if he's given it away."

"Bye Ai."

"See ya Kagome."

"You know Amu is Kagome's mom, and Kukai is Koji's dad." Ai said sitting on the bed with her mom and sisters.

"Is that why you chose us?"

"Yeah you guys are the only ones we feel comfortable around."

"So who's your father?"

"Well he's a kind man with special gifts just like the ones me and my sisters have."

"What gifts?"

"Well I'm Telekinetic, and I think Nozomi freezes time while Azomi she has premonitions of the future and past, but I'm not sure they haven't exactly come to the surfaced yet."

"What do you mean by 'surfaced yet'?"

"The girls in the family get their full powers at the age of 12. However the boys don't get them until they are 13."

"Ok so these two have there powers locked inside them and they can't get out right."

"Exactly."

"I have to call Koji ok mom."

"Sure but don't be talking to your boyfriend to long."

"He's not my boyfriend."

Ai picked up her phone and quickly dialed Koji.

"Hello?" Koji said smoothly knowing it was Ai.

"Hey Koji did you tell Kukai that he was your dad?"

"Wow that was blunt, but yeah I did."

"Ok that's good because Kagome and I spilled."

"Wow looks we all messed up pretty bad."

"Yeah don't tell him who your mom is yet ok but you can tell him about Kagome's and my moms ok."

"Alright see ya."

"Bye."

"Who was that cage?"

"You call me that in my time to you know."

"Well I am your father aren't I?"

"Yeah do you know why the girls chose who they did?"

"No and you still haven't answered question."

"That was Ai, and they chose Amu and Rima because they are their mothers."

"That's weird this whole thing is hard to believe."

"I know let's get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Night cage."

"Night dad." Koji said curling up on the floor.

Now it is time to go to Kagome and Amu.

"Good night Kagome." Amu said stroking Kagome's hair gently.

"Good night mom." Kagome said closing her eyes and snuggling close to Amu.

To Rima, Ai, Nozomi, and Azomi.

"Good night my beautiful darlings." Rima said with Ai on one side and the twins on the other.

"Good night mother." Ai said gently.

"Good night mommy." The twins said sleepily.

The next morning Ai was up early as she normally was. When she sat up she saw her mom tenderly holding the twins. Ai goes and gets dressed.

"Morning mommy." The twins said waking up with Rima at 7:00.

"Morning girls." Rima said pulling them close.

"Good morning you three up and at 'em we have a big day a head of us." Ai said cheerfully.

"Morning Ai." Rima said.

They walked out the door following Ai into the early morning chill. Ai was cheery this morning to cover her relevantly depressed feeling. They reached a park and sat down waiting for Kagome, Amu, Koji, and Kukai.

"Hey Ai, Rima, Nozomi, Azomi." Kagome called with the other three trailing behind.

"Hey guys." Ai said cheery still.

"Who are we going to look for first?" Koji asked.

"Well actually we're going to get Nagi, Tadase, and Yaya, and then we're going to get them." Ai said explaining with sweet demeanor. They all got up and started to walk to the royal garden.

"Hi guys." Yaya called.

"Hey Yaya, Tadase, Nagi." Kukai said as the walked up.

"Ok now we have to find two people that are really important." Kagome said being really preppy.

"Who's that?" Nagi asked.

"Well it's a surprise." Kagome said. The way she was acting Ai could tell that she was excited to see her dad.

"Then let's go." Ai said walking away. Kagome ran to ketch up to her. "So do you know where he is?"

"Yeah I asked and he said he was hanging out in a tree in the big park." She said as Koji showed up on her other side.

"Ok what about you Koji?"

"Eastside Station she has a concert today at nine tonight."

"Great let's get him first then we'll get her." Ai said being very discreet.

"Ok." Kagome and Koji said at once. The look on the others face were priceless confusion and fear.

At the park Ai pulled out a bag opened it and waited. She made sure it was silent. A minute later Yoru a Shugo Chara took the bait. Ai grabbed him and held tight.

"It's about time he took the bait. So that's where you were." Ai said looking over her head. Ikuto was lounging up in a tree.

"You're those kids from yesterday, the ones who jumped out the window." Ikuto said looking down Ai who threw the bag at him. "What's this?"

"Takki with a chocolate." Ai said still holding Yoru. "So are you coming or not?"

"Sure just let go of my Shugo Chara." He said jumping down. Ai let go and they started walking. A long the way Ikuto started to tease Amu. Kagome was standing next to Ai and Koji giggling.

"Will you stop giggling; you're going to give yourself away." Koji and Ai said at once.

"Sorry I just can't help it. I'm not use to seeing them this way it's funny." Kagome said still a little giggly. Soon Rima and Nagihiko started to argue about something stupid.

"Now you stop don't give the secret away." Koji hissed in her ear.

"I'm so sorry I just can't help it I'm not used to this." Ai said stopping her laughter.

"I can't wait to see what she looks like at this age." Koji said look like he was going to puke.

"That nervous, huh?" Ai said.

"It shows that bad huh?" Koji said taking deep breaths.

"Yeah keep taking those deep breaths." Ai said patting him on the back.

"Alright thanks." Koji said breathing deeply and put on his blank face. The one he use when he wanted to hide his emotion.

They reached the station and the three futurebe's went in alone.

"Hey your Hoshina Utau right?" Koji asked still hiding his anxiety although Ai could see it.

"Yeah I am." Utau answered.

"Can you come with us?" Kagome asked.

"Why should I come with you anywhere?" She responded snidely.

"WE have Ikuto with us. You want to see him don't you?" Ai said flatly. Utau reacted with a down right Yes.

While they were walking back to the royal garden a song Ai loved started to play. She started to sing and dancing to it. The song ended and all of them clapped.

They reached the royal garden around 1:30.

"So how long is this gonna take Ai?" Kaoru, her Shugo Chara asked.

"Until Two ok. You can wait can't you Kaoru?" She said looking at him.

"I can I'll be happy to wait Ai. Him, he'll be self centered again." Urara said smiling as always.

"I will not I'll wait until two." Kaoru said darkly.

"Absolutely no fighting you two." Ai said stopping them.

"Those two at it again?" Ruka and Yuki, Kagome's Charas asked.

"It seem like they are." Daichi one of Koji's Charas said coming out.

"Oh always being the one makes other feel inferior." Yuu Koji's other Chara said trying to bug him.

"Not going to work Yuu." Daichi said calmly.

"You have Shugo Chara?" Nagi asked.

"Well we wouldn't be the guardians if we didn't." Ai said proving it by all of the others having them.

"I think a proper introduction is in order." Daichi said looking at Koji.

"Ok well these are my Shugo Chara Urara and Kaoru." Ai said showing them.

"These are Ruka and Yuki my Shugo Chara." Kagome said as they bowed.

"These are mine Daichi and Yuu." Koji said as he still hiding his emotion.

"I think we should tell them now." Kagome said.

"Wait, you mean tell them which is which?" Ai said nervously.

"Yep." She smirked.

"Alright then you go first." Ai said as she and Koji pushed her up.

"Why me?" She asked struggling.

"Queens always go first Kagome." Koji said getting her to stand up front.

"Fine, my full name is Kagome Tskumi. I am the daughter of Ikuto and Amu." She said acting like a royal.

"Wait you mean I marry _him._" Amu asked totally thrown off.

"Yeah Koji it's your turn." Kagome said evilly.

"Ok. My name is Koji Souma. My mother is Utau Hoshina and my father is Kukai Souma." He said looking like he was going to pass out from anxiety.

"So this is the famous singer. I never would have guessed." Kukai said smiling. "I thought she was way out of my league."

"Ok two love fest are going on Ai it your turn. I know you're dreading this but you have to." Koji said holding out his hand for her to take it. She grabbed it and he gently led her to stand out in front of the crowd.

"My name is Ai Fujisaki. These are my sisters Nozomi and Azomi. We are the daughters of Nagihiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro." Ai said as her sisters ran to their parents.

"He's the dance instructor? That is creepy." Rima said holding Nozomi and Azomi's hands. Ai walked over to her father and let her hair down.

"Hi dad." She said scared seeing her dad this way.

"I thought you looked a lot like me." Nagi said looking at her gently. He put his hand on her cheek. Then pulled her in for a hug. It shocked Ai being hugged by her dad who hadn't in years.

"You haven't hugged me like that for year's dad." Ai said starting to tear up.

"Why haven't I?"

"Well you and mom are always so busy I don't like to bother you with things like that."

"Well ask more often I'm sure I'll comply." He said as the twins attacked him with a hug.

"Mom good luck with your company." Ai said hugging her now shorter then her mother.

"Thanks sweetheart and by the way you do look one hundred percent like you father."

To Kagome, Amu and Ikuto.

"You do look like the two of us." Ikuto said looking at the beautiful young girl.

"Well I guess it might be ok for us to be together." Amu said still fuming.

"Mama please just calm down you two get along a lot better in my time then now you know."

"Come on Amu just show me a little compassion." Ikuto said in a tone that always bugs Amu.

"Don't worry Mama he tones down after about a year."

Ok to Koji, Kukai, and Utau.

"So I'm your mother in the future?" Utau asked looking at the amazing young boy.

"Yeah both of you are my parent's but you two tend to travel a lot so we aren't always being like a family." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh so we need to sit down with you more often, huh?" Kukai said putting his arm around his son who was as tall as him.

"Yeah I guess you guys should it's not like I'm askin' your guy's careers are important." He said getting out of his dads choke hold.

"But you're more important to us." His mother said giving her outstandingly tall son a hug.

"Mom you don't have to give up your dream for me. You guys deserve what you have." He said hugging her back.

"Loosing you in the process isn't right." Kukai said.

"You guys won't loose me I'm too stubborn." He said smiling at his dad.

"Well just try to remind us to be with you more often alright." Utau said giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"I will mom." He said hugging them both.

"Alright guys it's about time to go!" Ai called grabbing her sisters' hands.

"Already?" Kagome asked letting go of her dad.

"Yeah we only have about thirty seconds." She said walking over to her and Koji.

"But we just found out about you guys." Utau said looking at her sadly.

"She's right we have to get back to our time, but don't worry mom you'll see me later." Koji said smiling at her.

"Well you guys be careful on the way back." Nagi said giving the twins on last hug.

"Don't worry dad we will be." She smiled at him.

The world shook and the five of them were back where they had left from.

"What are you guys doing sitting there we have a meeting don't we?" Mikeru said walking past them.

"Wait I thought we were gone for a day everyone should be worried." Kagome said once he was gone.

"Time must have moved differently." Koji said.

"No. The spell returned us back to the exact time we left like nothing had ever happened." Ai said standing.

"But how come we remember what happened?" Koji asked her helping Kagome up.

"We used the spell for personal gain so we have to live with the consequences. In this case it's remembering everything that happened." She said.


End file.
